Battery life is an ongoing challenge for portable device designers. The backlight of these devices is one of the higher power consumption components and also one of the more commonly used components. Longer battery life means a more compelling device to be used by consumers. The backlight combined with additional components may result in short battery life and therefore require the user to continually make sure they have a full charge day to day. A goal of developing compelling mobile devices is to minimize the micro-managing of power usage.
Similarly, power consumption in large display panels is a challenge for display designers. Some of these devices are used as advertising panels powered by solar energy. Others are powered from the electricity grid. Regardless of the power source, any reduction in power consumption of display panels is a desired design outcome for engineers, who utilize various backlighting techniques.